


Es gibt keine dummen Fragen

by SeKaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Down-time, Gen, Questionnaire, characters being idiots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Langeweile – eigentlich ein Fremdwort für die Auroren. Und wohl auch besser so: Auch der einfachste Versuch, die Langeweile zu vertreiben, kann bei der Truppe zu Chaos führen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe einen Fragebogen gelesen, den man für seinen Charakter beantworten sollte. Eine simple Beantwortung der Fragen war mir zu langweilig – und alle Fragen waren sowieso nicht das Wahre. Also beantworten die Charaktere die Fragen selbst, so wie es ihnen gerade passt.

** Es gibt keine dummen Fragen **

~ **_nur dumme Beantworter_** ~

 

* * *

  
_»Man nehme sich immer die Zeit, eine Frage zu stellen,  
nicht immer, eine Frage zu beantworten.«_

(Oscar Wilde)

 

* * *

 

Es war einer der seltenen Augenblicke, in denen man etwas Zeit hatte. Und was machte man, wenn man Zeit hatte? Genau, man verschwendete sie. Am besten mit sinnlosen Fragen. Und Caradoc hatte dazu genau das richtige gefunden.

"In welcher Position schlafen Sie meistens?", las er laut und überlegte.

"Im Stehen", bemerkte Dorcas im Vorbeigehen und gähnte herzhaft. "Zumindest nach einer doppelten Doppelschicht."

"Ich tendiere mehr zu mit dem Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch", grinste ihn Benjy von der angrenzenden Bürozelle an.

"Na, das erklärt einiges", murmelte Caradoc. Zum Glück war Amelia nicht in der Nähe – sie hätte mit Sicherheit etwas dazu zu sagen gehabt. Aber immerhin hatte er nun einen Zeitvertreib. Er sah auf die nächste Frage. "Wie sieht Ihre Wohnung aus?"

Benjy zog die Brauen zusammen. "Gute Frage – ich müsste nachsehen. Ich war so lange nicht mehr da ..."

"Ja, weil du inzwischen unter dem Briefingtisch kampierst", erwiderte Caradoc mit einem Seufzen. "Noch etwas, was Amelia zur Weißglut treibt."

"Unsere Wohnung ist aufgeräumt", sagte Fabian und setzte sich ungefragt auf Caradocs Schreibtisch. "Wäre auch anders unmöglich – Molly platzt gerne rein und zieht uns die Ohren lang, wenn es nicht so ist."

"Soll ich sie fragen, ob sie auch mal hier vorbeischauen soll?", fragte Caradoc spitz.

Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille, als alle Anwesenden sich das bildlich vorstellten. Dorcas schauderte. "Bloß nicht", meinte sie.

Caradoc beschloss, das nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Stattdessen sah er auf die nächste Frage. Und dann auf die übernächste. Er zog etwas die Brauen zusammen. Religion? Wagte er es wirklich, diese Frage zu stellen? Die Antwort war nein. Er wusste, dass es inzwischen nicht mehr so ein heiß diskutiertes Thema war, aber er wollte es nicht darauf anlegen. Aber die Frage danach war auch nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei, wenn es um Auroren ging.

Dorcas hielt sich für das Sinnbild eines Auroren, auch wenn das nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stimmte. Sie war gut, zweifellos, aber sie neigte auch zu sinnloser Zerstörung. Die Prewetts ... die hielten sich für komisch, nur leider auf Kosten von anderen. Nun gut, sie waren witzig, zuweilen. Benjy ... hatte vermutlich keine Zeit, um irgendetwas von sich zu halten, so wie er normalerweise herumhetzte. Nein, auf zur nächsten Frage.

"Wenn Sie eine Art Superkraft à la Superman haben könnten – was wäre es?"

Drei Paar Augen sahen ihn verständnislos an. "Superman?", fragte Dorcas langsam. "Ist das nicht dieser Kerl, der sich für eine Fledermaus hält?"

"Nein, das ist Batman", sagte Fabian. "Superman ist dieser rote."

"Ich dachte, das wäre Spiderman", mischte sich Benjy ein. "Diese verunglückte Spinne."

"Eher ein Spinner." Dorcas sah zu Caradoc. "Warum sollte ich mich kostümieren wollen?"

"Abgesehen davon, dass es nicht genug Telefonzellen zum Umziehen gibt", meinte Fabian grinsend.

Caradoc seufzte. Er hatte eindeutig das falsche Publikum. Und, nach einem Blick auf die nächste Frage, wohl auch die falschen Fragen. Bevor er eine harmlosere aussuchen konnte, griff Fabian nach der Zeitschrift.

"Was ist das denn für eine Frage?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn jemand Ihnen den Mund mit der Hand zu halten würde, würden Sie sie ablecken?"

"Ist das ein schlechter Scherz?", fragte Benjy. "Das ist ja widerlich!"

"Vor allem bei dir", frotzelte Dorcas. "Nimmst du dir überhaupt die Zeit, um dir die Hände zu waschen?"

"Wie bitte?" Benjy richtete sich auf.

Caradoc stöhnte verhalten. Warum nur hatte Fabian nicht ein wenig mehr Taktgefühl? Nun, er hatte zumindest einen Gefahrenradar, denn er sah zwischen den beiden Kollegen hin und her und bemerkte dann: "Das ist so eine Frage, die man Black stellen sollte."

Dorcas und Benjy hielten inne und sahen ihn an. Dann sahen sie sich an. Caradoc wusste bereits, dass sie wieder Unsinn ausheckten. Es bestätigte sich, als alle drei, Fabian, Dorcas und Benjy, aufsprangen und nach Black brüllend von dannen zogen.

Caradoc blickte auf die Zeitschrift. Vielleicht war es doch besser, sich zu langweilen.

 

 

"Dearborn", ertönte eine missmutige Stimme hinter ihm, "warum rennen meine Auroren durch die Gegend und wollen Black einkassieren?"

Caradoc wandte sich zu Moody um, der mit dem üblich finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn hinabsah. Er bezweifelte, dass Moody wirklich sauer war, weil die drei anderen Black wegen irgendwelchem Blödsinn nachjagten. Es lag wohl eher daran, dass Black sich nicht nur vor den drei Verfolgern, sondern auch vor seinem Mentor versteckte – und damit vor dem Training.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte die Zeitschrift an Moody. Moody überflog die Fragen mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Wozu wollen die meine Schuhgröße wissen?", fragte er misstrauisch.

"Das wollen die gar nicht wissen. Es ist eigentlich reiner Zeitvertreib, einfach, weil man über die Antworten nachdenkt." Caradoc bereute es bereits, Moody eingeweiht zu haben. Nicht nur, dass sie hier mit persönlichen Fragen hantierten, nein, sie hatten auch noch nichts zu tun – was natürlich nur bedeutete, dass sie sich vorm Training drückten.

"Soso." Moody las weiter. "Was ich tun würde, wenn eine dicke Spinne auf meinem Kopfkissen säße?"

Caradoc wusste, was er tun würde, nämlich zunächst aufschreien und danach die Spinne – und womöglich sein Kissen – in Brand stecken. Bei Moody ... nun, entweder, er würde feststellen, dass er sein Bett schon zu lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte, oder aber er würde einen Mordanschlag vermuten. Es würde so oder so mit dem tragischen Ableben der Spinne enden. Caradoc verabscheute Grausamkeiten und er war froh, dass Moody die Frage nicht laut beantwortete.

"Moody, hast du nichts zu tun?" Amelia gesellte sich zu ihnen und sah Moody über die Schulter. "Wie klingt Ihre Stimme?", las sie laut. "Wie ein Reibeisen, ohne Kaffee. Oder ist damit eher so etwas wie 'wie das Grollen eines heraufziehenden Gewitters' gemeint?"

Moody warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. "Was fragst du mich? Das ist Dearborns Schundblatt."

"Und warum hältst du es?", erwiderte Amelia. Sie beugte sich erneut vor. "Oh, die nächste Frage ist gut", meinte sie und riss Moody förmlich das Papier aus der Hand. "Welche Farbe, Tier, Pflanze oder Musik verbindet man mit Ihnen? Ich denke, in deinem Fall ist das ein großer Bär."

Caradoc hob die Brauen. "Wie bei einem Teddybären?"

Moody funkelte ihn an. "Sag so etwas nicht noch einmal! Ich und ein Teddybär, also wirklich!"

Er war offensichtlich zu laut gewesen, denn obwohl Fabian Black hinterherjagte, gab es schließlich noch den zweiten Rotschopf. Gideon erschien auch wie aufs Stichwort und grinste über beide Ohren. Moody stöhnte laut auf – zu Recht. Gideon würde das Gehörte so verdrehen und interpretieren, dass Moody am Ende eine ganze Sammlung an Kuscheltieren hatte.

"Was würde eigentlich auf die Prewetts passen?", fragte Caradoc nachdenklich.

"Eichhörnchen auf Drogen", schlug Amelia fröhlich vor.

Moody schauderte, während Gideon ein wenig verwirrt dreinsah. Aber besser, man versuchte gar nicht erst, es ihm zu erklären. Amelia studierte inzwischen weiter den Fragebogen, wobei ihre Miene deutlich zeigte, dass sie die Fragen nicht vorlesen würde. Caradoc nahm es ihr nicht übel. Eine der Fragen behandelte Kannibalismus, und man musste die Leute nicht erst auf dumme Gedanken bringen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man gegen Todesser kämpfte.

"Hm ..." Amelia tippte sich ans Kinn. "Die Frage könnte interessant sein, aber ..."

"Gib schon her", murrte Moody und griff nach der Zeitung. Er sah auf die Frage. "Letzte Worte?"

"Wie wäre es mit Heute ist nicht alle Tage, ich komme wieder, keine Frage?", schlug Gideon vor. "Hat doch eine gewisse Klasse."

"Dann stünde uns eine Zombie-Apokalypse bevor", bemerkte Caradoc. "Ich zumindest kann auf Wiedergänger verzichten, vielen Dank."

Es wurde Zeit, wieder die Herrschaft über die Zeitung zu übernehmen. Caradoc griff beherzt nach dem Papier und zog es aus Moodys Griff. Er warf einen Blick auf die nächste Frage und befand, dass die Antwort sehr offensichtlich war. Welcher der fünf Sinne ist bei Ihnen am stärksten ausgeprägt? Nun, bei den Auroren gab es eindeutig einen sechsten Sinn, der alle anderen Sinne übertraf: den Unsinn.

 

 

"Was ist die nächste Frage?", wollte Amelia wissen.

Caradoc war beinahe erstaunt, dass sie nicht versuchte, ihm die Zeitung zu entwenden. Aber gut, das war Amelia – sie hatte Manieren. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen hier. Und die nächste Frage ... es war wohl besser, dass Benjy außer Hörweite war.

"Wie sieht Ihre Handschrift aus?", fragte Caradoc in die Runde.

"Grausig, soweit es Moody betrifft", meinte Amelia mit einem Seitenblick auf den Übeltäter. "Außer natürlich, du willst noch immer behaupten, dass dein Spinnengekrakel tatsächlich von Spinnen stammt. In dem Fall wären sie zumindest hochintelligente Kryptographen."

Moody brummte mürrisch, protestierte aber nicht. Caradoc musste der einzige sein, der sich keine Spitzfindigkeiten wegen seiner Handschrift gefallen lassen musste. Benjy war der schlimmste von ihnen, sofern man bei ihm überhaupt von Handschrift sprechen konnte. Meistens waren es nur einzelne Buchstaben. Und Gideon ... Caradoc musterte ihn kurz und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. In letzter Zeit hatten die Zwillinge beschlossen, ihre Berichte nur noch in jeweils Klein- oder Großbuchstaben zu schreiben. Amelia hatte sie bereits gefragt, ob sie bei der permanenten Großschreibung davon ausgehen sollte, dass die Berichte sie anschrien. Immerhin wusste man immer, wenn die Prewetts ihre Berichte zusammenschrieben: Sie wechselten sich bei jedem Buchstaben ab.

"Nächste Frage", sagte Caradoc und stockte dann jedoch. Mögen Sie es, verliebt zu sein? Sein Blick huschte kurz zwischen Amelia und Moody hin und her, bevor er beschloss, die Frage zu überspringen. Besser keine schlafenden Bären wecken.

"Wie kitzelig sind Sie?" Frank beugte sich über seine Schulter und grinste. "Das ist doch mal eine Frage!"

Wie aus Reflex schlug Caradoc mit der Zeitschrift nach ihm, aber Frank hatte sich bereits in Sicherheit gebracht. Die anderen – mit Ausnahme von Gideon – schienen nicht besonders begeistert von der Frage zu sein, aber das bedeutete nur, dass Gideon nach neuem Erpressungsmaterial Ausschau hielt.

"Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass jemand darauf antworten wird?", fragte Amelia Gideon. "Wenn du in Hörweite bist? Also lass das Grinsen sein."

Natürlich hörte Gideon nicht auf damit. "Oh, ich würde mich schon damit zufrieden geben, zu wissen, ob ihr wisst, wie kitzelig der jeweils andere ist ..."

Moody knurrte. "Pass auf, Prewett, oder du wirst den morgigen Tag mit Krücken fürs Zahnfleisch beginnen."

"Oder aber du wirst dich mit Molly auseinandersetzen müssen, was viel schlimmer ist", bemerkte Frank. "Vergessen wir die Frage."

Caradoc funkelte ihn düster an. Er hatte die Frage doch erst aufgeworfen! Überhaupt, woher wusste Frank eigentlich, was sie hier machten? Er runzelte die Stirn, bis ihm klar wurde, dass die anderen vermutlich bei ihrer Jagd nach Black das eine oder andere hatten verlautbaren lassen.

Er räusperte sich und sah auf die nächste Frage. Er verzichtete darauf, zu fragen, was für Kolumnen sie schreiben würden, einfach, weil es unsinnig war. Entweder wäre es dasselbe, purer Schwachsinn oder reine Zeitverschwendung. Das nächste könnte jedoch eine Frage wert sein, auch wenn vermutlich Moodys Paranoia zuschlagen würde.

"Was ist das auffälligste Merkmal an Ihrem Körper?", fragte er jedoch.

Wie erwartet zogen sich Moodys Brauen zusammen, aber Gideon platzte ein fröhliches "Meine wunderschöne Haarfarbe natürlich!" heraus.

Frank musterte ihn. "Meinst du nicht eher, dass es zwei von deiner Sorte gibt? Das ist für mich das auffälligste an dir, und nicht unbedingt im positiven Sinne. Ich meine, ein Prewett ist schon Chaos genug ..."

Gideon warf ihm einen gespielt hochmütigen Blick zu. "Du bist ja nur neidisch auf diese prächtigen roten Locken!"

"A Star is born", murmelte Amelia. "Damit wäre das auch geklärt. Falls Malfoy sich meldet und fragt, wer seinen Narzissmus eingesteckt hat, da steht die Antwort."

Natürlich spornte das Gideon nur noch mehr dazu an, sich eitel zu geben. Caradoc seufzte. Wollte er nach Allergien fragen? Vernünftige Antworten bekäme er eh nicht. Aber was sollte es. "Haben Sie Allergien?"

"Ja!" Black sprintete vorbei. "Eine gegen Slytherins und –"

Caradoc blinzelte. Black beschleunigte noch etwas mehr, denn nicht nur, dass er von Dorcas, Benjy und Fabian verfolgt wurde, nun war ihm auch Moody dicht auf den Fersen. So, wie die Horde an ihnen vorbeidonnerte, fehlte eigentlich nur noch, dass diverse Papiere durch die Gegend wirbelten durch den Fahrtwind.

"Kann es sein, dass niemand Black gesagt hat, dass Moody ein ehemaliger Slytherin ist?", fragte Frank amüsiert.

Amelia zuckte die Schultern. "Es kam nie auf."

"Weit kommt er nach der Ansage sowieso nicht", stellte Gideon fest, während er den anderen nachblickte. "Er rennt genau auf Kingsley zu."

"Uh, er wird wohl Opfer des berüchtigten Shacklebolt-Stoppers", sagte Frank.

Wie aufs Stichwort hörten sie ein lautes Fluchen gefolgt von dem Geräusch, dass Black verursachte, als seine Nase harte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte: Kingsleys unfehlbare Stolperfalle – auch sein Bein genannt – hatte seiner Flucht ein jähes Ende bereitet. Caradoc bemerkte, dass sie vermutlich Marlene informieren mussten, denn kaum lag Black am Boden, stürzten sich die anderen, ausgenommen Moody, mit einem Aufschrei auf den niedergestreckten Flüchtigen.

"Wie ein Rudel Wölfe", sagte Caradoc schaudernd.

"Nein, schlimmer – wie eine Horde Auroren", korrigierte Amelia.

 

 

Caradoc fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, diese ganze Fragerei anzufangen. Ein Opfer hatte es bereits gefordert – Black, auch wenn es kein Grund für Mitleid war. Er verdiente es, einfach aus Prinzip. Er schaffte es, selbst in der Mitte von taktlosen Auroren, dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen und jemanden zu beleidigen.

Er seufzte und sah auf den Fragebogen. Er war zum Glück nicht mehr lang. Selbst wenn er es beenden wollte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es noch mehr Verletzte gab, relativ gering. Nun, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es Tote gab, war gering. Verletzte waren ja fast schon an der Tagesordnung, und da Black inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war, würde er irgendwen erneut auf den nicht vorhandenen Schlips treten.

"Nun", sagte Amelia, "bringen wir's zu Ende. Was ist die nächste Frage?"

Caradoc schnitt eine Grimasse. "Eine, die man hier nicht stellen sollte." Zumindest nicht neunzig Prozent der Leute hier.

"Oh?" Frank nahm die Zeitschrift an sich. "Oh ja ... Eine finstere Person lauert in einer noch finstereren Gasse auf Ihrem Heimweg und ruft Sie leise zu sich herüber – wie reagieren Sie?"

Amelia hob beide Brauen. "Klingt nach einem äußerst dämlichen Gauner, wenn ihr mich fragt."

Caradoc nickte. "Die Frage ist definitiv nicht für Auroren gedacht." Oder für Fluchbrecher oder Ordensmitglieder ... eigentlich für kaum einen Zauberer, der mit seinem Zauberstab umgehen konnte.

"Definitiv", stimmte Gideon grinsend zu. "Man denke nur, was Moody tun würde ... oder noch schlimmer, Meadowes ..."

"Ich denke lieber nicht daran." Caradoc griff nach der Zeitung und sah auf die nächste Frage, nur um aufzuseufzen. "Welche Berufe hatten Sie bereits?"

"Nun, du bist Zauberkünstler", meinte Amelia gutgelaunt. "Der Rest ..."

"... gehört zum Inventar." Frank machte eine ausladende Geste, die die gesamte Aurorenzentrale einschloss. "Moody ist ewig dabei, Benjy hat hier bereits Wurzeln geschlagen, Meadowes ist auf dem besten Wege, das Gleiche zu tun –"

Gideon legte den Kopf schief und schien drauf und dran eine geradezu Black'sche Bemerkung zu machen. Typisch Gryffindor – Überlebensinstinkt gleich Null, solange es Takt erforderte. Andererseits, Moody hatte auch kein Taktgefühl, und er gehörte traditionell zum kompletten Gegenteil. Caradoc überging die nächste Frage. Bei Häusern war es sinnlos, zu fragen. Die Antwort war sowieso nicht das, was man erwartete, denn wer würde schon Dorcas als ehemalige Hufflepuff vermuten?

"Vor was ekeln Sie sich?", las Caradoc vor und bereute es, noch bevor Gideon "Benjys alte Socken!" rufen konnte.

Amelia rümpfte die Nase. "Das ist eine gute Antwort ... und ich möchte nicht über weitere Möglichkeiten nachdenken." Sie schauderte. "Was als nächstes?"

"Geschickt oder ungeschickt?" Caradoc legte den Kopf schief und sah in Richtung Gideon, bevor sein Blick weiterwanderte zu Fabian und Black, die wild gestikulierend an der Ablage standen. "Vergesst es. Was noch ... Macht, Geld oder Beliebtheit?"

Moody gesellte sich erneut zu ihnen, was erstaunlich war. Caradoc hätte gedacht, dass er Black zum Training jagte, aber jetzt schien er es sich anders überlegt zu haben. Vielleicht plante er einen Racheakt und wollte Black vorerst in Sicherheit wiegen.

"Was plant ihr jetzt schon wieder? Die Weltherrschaft?", fragte er mürrisch.

"Nun, das wäre eine Antwort." Frank lehnte sich an Caradocs Schreibtisch. "Ich hätte dich zwar nicht so eingeschätzt, aber andererseits ... Slytherins sollen ja sehr ambitioniert sein."

"Ach, halt die Klappe, Longbottom."

Caradoc seufzte. "Halten wir einfach fest, dass die Frage genauso wenig für Auroren gedacht ist, wie die vorhin. Wenn wir Macht, Geld oder Beliebtheit wollten, würden wir nicht in diesem Job arbeiten, oder?"

"Ändern wir es in Ohnmacht, Geldnot und Unbeliebtheit, dann passt es auf den Job", schlug Gideon fröhlich vor.

Manchmal wünschte Caradoc sich eine Ohnmacht, dann musste er sich nicht das Gefrotzel anhören. Wirklich, er hatte nichts gegen den Job, sonst würde er ihn nicht so lange machen, aber wie so oft waren es die Kollegen, die es zuweilen unerträglich machten. Es war bei weitem nicht das Schlimmste, was Gideon je hervorgebracht hatte – aber es war deprimierend, wie sehr Gideon manchmal den Nagel auf den Kopf traf.

Moody brummte und griff nach der Zeitschrift. "Da sind auch nur schwachsinnige Fragen", beschwerte er sich, in einem eindeutigen Versuch, von Gideons akkurater Jobbeschreibung abzulenken. "Wie fühlen sich Ihre Hände an? – wie soll man so was überhaupt beantworten? Und was ist das? Vor welcher Todesart haben Sie am meisten Angst?"

"Durch Training ermeuchelt", schlug Black vor, der heute offenbar noch nicht genug gelitten hatte und für mehr zurückgekehrt war.

Moody warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Ich geb dir gleich Training", drohte er. "Glaub nicht, dass du entkommen kannst."

Black runzelte die Stirn. "Die heutige Trainingseinheit ist vorbei", betonte er. "Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, Moody."

"Du bist mein Problem!" Moody schlug mit der Zeitung nach ihm. "Geh und nerv Meadowes. Und vergiss das Wort Freizeit, du wirst keine mehr haben, bis du fünfzig bist!"

Amelia hob eine Augenbraue. "Du weißt, dass es so etwas wie gesetzliche Regelungen gibt, ja, Moody?"

Moody zog es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern. Stattdessen schlug er einfach noch einmal nach Black, wie nach einer lästigen Fliege, bis Black den Wink verstand. Oder viel mehr, Gideon nahm es auf sich, Black unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen, was nur der Auftakt für eine neue Katastrophe war. Caradoc sah den beiden nach und fragte sich, ob Moody sich das wirklich überlegt hatte. Black mit den Prewetts allein zu lassen war ein Rezept für Desaster, und Moody hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Normalerweise würde er alles tun, um das zu verhindern.

"... und ich wollte so gerne Blacks Antwort auf die nächste Frage wissen", seufzte Frank, der Moody die Zeitschrift aus den Fingern gezogen hatte. "Was tun Sie nur im Geheimen, wenn keiner hinsieht?"

 

 

Eine weitere Fragerunde wurde durch das Auftauchen von Crouch verhindert, der – vermutlich zu Recht – wissen wollte, warum sich eine Blutspur durch die AMS zog. Caradoc hatte sich darüber auch gewundert, bevor er sich an Black und dessen näheren Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden erinnerte. Die Erklärung war jedoch viel zu banal, um Crouch zu überzeugen. Moody hatte keine Idee, die Crouch ihm abkaufte, und die Prewetts heckten irgendetwas mit Black aus. Entsprechend dauerte es, bis sie Crouch wieder loswurden, und auch nur, weil Amelia es auf sich nahm, ihn abzulenken.

"Man sollte meinen, dass er Blutspuren inzwischen gewöhnt wäre", sagte Benjy und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ernsthaft. Das waren sowieso maximal ein paar Tröpfchen – da hatten wir schon Schlimmeres."

Caradoc schnitt eine Grimasse. "Du weißt schon, dass das nichts ist, worauf man stolz sein sollte, oder?"

Frank zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was hast du erwartet?" Er setzte sich auf Caradocs Schreibtisch, sehr zu Caradocs Missfallen. "So, wenn ich das recht in Erinnerung habe, dann fehlten noch ein paar Fragen, nicht, Dearborn?"

"Ernsthaft?" Caradoc seufzte und zog erneut die Zeitschrift hervor. "Warum nur können wir uns einer möglichen Katastrophe nicht erwehren? Nein, stattdessen kippen wir Öl ins Feuer und –"

"Ja, ja." Benjy griff nach der Zeitung. "Während du lamentierst ... oh-ho! Sie werden von den Auroren festgenommen – was haben Sie angestellt? Na, das ist mal eine Frage!"

Caradoc runzelte die Stirn. "Können wir uns eigentlich selbst verhaften?"

"Ich glaube nicht." Frank tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn. "Wir könnten uns gegenseitig festnehmen."

"Und wofür?" Caradoc konnte sich zwar einige Dinge vorstellen, die eine Festnahme verlangen würden, aber nichts davon würde einen von ihnen dazu bewegen, einen anderen Auroren festzunehmen. Vielleicht um Dawlish zu foppen, aber jede Festnahme verlangte Papierkram ...

Frank sah fragend zu Benjy.

"Wenn wir es strikt sehen würden, müssten wir uns alle einknasten", meinte Benjy nur. "Körperverletzung, Morddrohungen, Freiheitsberaubung ..."

"Merlin, wenn du das so sagst, sind wir fast schlimmer als die Todesser – weil wir eigentlich besser sein sollten, es aber nicht sind." Caradoc seufzte schwer. "Und bei der nächsten Frage können wir noch Drogenmissbrauch der Liste hinzufügen."

Benjy sah zur nächsten Frage grinste. "Nun, würden Sie nur so zum Spaß von einer Kanalbrücke springen?"

"Nein", antwortete Caradoc prompt. "Aber ich würde wen von der Brücke schmeißen, wenn es zählt. Das wäre aber nicht nur zum Spaß."

Frank nickte zustimmend. "Ich würde es aber den Prewetts zutrauen, einfach, um die Zuschauer zu schocken."

"Hat einer von euch einen hypothetischen Fotoapparat?", fragte Benjy. "Sonst können wir die nächste Frage überspringen und zu Moodys Tarnideen übergehen."

Caradoc griff nach dem Fragebogen. "Moodys Tarnideen? In dem Fragebogen?" Er überflog die Frage und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mit viel Phantasie konnte man es vermutlich so sehen – Moodys Idee, was Tarnung und Undercover betraf, war nicht auf Crossdressing beschränkt. Andererseits, wenn man sich Dorcas ansah, dann war für sie ein Kleid durchaus so etwas ähnliches.

"Na toll." Caradoc warf die Zeitschrift auf den Tisch. "Die letzte Frage ist, ob uns irgendwelche Themen peinlich sind – und ob sie im Fragebogen angesprochen wurden."

Benjy grinste breit, während Frank nur den Kopf schüttelte.

 

  
~ **E N D E** ~


End file.
